


Shooting Hope

by TheRarestGayestMajesty



Series: Fluffy Undertale Short stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression and anxiety centered, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, No Sinning Here, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk, Very fluffy, angsty, reader's pronouns are they/them, self harm mention, very platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRarestGayestMajesty/pseuds/TheRarestGayestMajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of short stories being fluffy with all of the Undertale friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not stay a one shot, depends on y'all.  
> Have fun and enjoy the fluff
> 
> Listen to Car Radio, Migraine, or Guns For Hands by Twenty One Pilots  
> to get the full experience as that is what I listened to writing this

You felt the darkness surround you as you sat up, looking at the clock, seeing it click closer to five in the morning. You decided that walking around the cold floor of the skele-bros house would be better than dealing with the suffocating darkness that was in the living room. You stood up and walked to the kitchen, turning on the light as you walked over to the fridge, pulling out some water. As you turn around, you hear shifting from upstairs and stiffen your body as you didn't mean to wake anyone up. The shifting stops and you let out a breath that you didn't even realize that you were holding. 

"Hey kid, what are you doing up?" The shorter skeleton out of the two says sitting on the counter across from you, with his sockets empty except for the white dots following your movements. 

You jump slightly and put on a small smile on your face, hopefully disguising the tiredness behind your eyes, "Oh, just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to get some water."

He jumps down and walks over to you with an unreadable look on his face, "Well, we should probably go back to sleep then, huh?" .

You walk backwards, being cautious of yours and his actions, as the last time he did something like this, you cried on his shoulder being weak. 

"Umm, yeah Sans, just one question, why are you trying to corner me?

"I don't know what you mean, kid. Unless, you wanna talk about something?"

You give him a hopefully comvincing smile with a small chuckle and try to side step him, avoiding his eyes. 

"Nah, I don't think so, I think I'm pretty good, blueberry." 

His black eyesockets, which usually has lights that you can tell some type of emotion, were empty and dull. They were scanning up and down my body looking for a sign of anything slightly wrong and out of place as if he didn't believe a word you said or acknowledge it.

As you try to walk past him, side stepping him, he reaches for your sleeve and grabs your arm in the process. 

You wince at his grip, which wasn't neccessarily rough but he grabbed a particularly sore spot. You silently hope he didn't notice your wincing so there is no confrontation tonight but you already know he is far too observant to not notice. 

"Do you think I'm stupid, kid? Other people might believe that lie but I don't because I know that look. Hell I've lived it for years so believe me kid when I say that it's okay to need someone. Let me be that someone okay, kid?" He whispers harshly until the very end where his voice wavers on being desperate.

You look down and bite your lip as you feel tears slipping down your face. You turn around to face him and keep your head down. 

"Why...why do that when all that would do is cause you more pain, Sans?" You say in a soft whisper, almost like you had given up trying to be strong in front of him.

He lets go of your sleeve and moves forward to hug you, wrapping his arms around you, leaning your head into his shoulder.

"Cause I care for you, kid. We all do and you're gonna see it even if takes years." He lets you go and leads you to the couch. 

You sit down and, notice that he disappeared. You sigh and lean your head against the arm of the chair. You sense him as he sits down behind you and wraps his arms around you, pulling you into him.

He throws a blanket around you both, "Go to sleep, I'll still be here so we can fully talk tomorrow, okay?" 

You only hum in response as the warmth gets to you and the room starts to get darker and darker as your eyes close.


End file.
